Beast Boy's Haunted
by Pastelstorm
Summary: What if Beast Boy had been the main character of Haunted? Please read and review.


**Beast Boy's Haunted**

The tower was silent except for the gentle snoring of Silkie and the _tick-tick _of a keyboard. An emerald shapeshifter sat at a computer, intensely staring at the screen. After each page the young teen would think a bit and then click to another page.

Beast Boy was interrupted by a long yawn.

Why are you still up?" asked the changeling's friend from out of the shadows.

"I'm looking for something," answered Beast Boy, a bit perturbed to have been knocked out of the trance of the computer.

"Whatever you are looking for is probably asleep, like you should be," Cyborg advised.

The half robot walked over to the door. He placed his metal hand on the scanner by the door. After a flash and a beep Cyborg took his hand off.

"Lockdown initiated, g'night," Cyborg said as he exited the room with a _whoosh _of the doors.

Beast Boy got up and stretched with a yawn. He reached down and pressed the off button of the computer with his right thumb. The shapeshifter then headed towards the titans' elevator.

Beast Boy signaled for the elevator. After a few seconds the doors opened. The elf like teenager entered the elevator. The above light slightly blinded him. He grunted as pressed the up button with his index finger. The elevator rumbled and began to move up.

The steel door of the elevator opened for Beast Boy. He stepped out and the doors closed, leaving the hallway dark.

"I don't want towake upthe others," thought Beast Boy to himself.

An idea popped into his head. Beast Boy focused his thoughts on a cat. A slight tingling feeling rushed through his body as Beast Boy morphed into a domestic feline.

Using moonbeams to guide him, Beast Boy tiptoed through the halls until he reached a certain room. Beast Boy morphed back into his human form. He pushed the button next to the door. The door unlocked and moved to create an opening.

Beast Boy stepped into the desert themed room. He turned the light on dimly because his eyes were always a bit sensitive after looking at a computer screen for a while in the dark.

The room hadn't changed since Terra had left. Although Beast Boy didn't care for cleaning his own room, he made sure thick dust didn't settle on Terra's things.

Beast Boy had been the one to make sure the titans didn't move anything. He wanted the room to be exactly as Terra had left in case she came back.

He walked over to the bed. A cardboard box sat on a pillow that was on Terra's bed. Beast Boy bounced a bit as he sat on the mattress.

He lifted the lid of the cardboard box. The box was full of paraphernalia. The shapeshifter pulled out Terra's butterfly clip she had worn we he had first met her. He placed the clip back and pulled out the pictures Terra and he had taken on their carnival date.

Memories began to flood his mind as he remembered all the good times he had with Terra.

Terra's door opened as Beast Boy was examining the heart shaped mirror box he had given Terra.

"Terra?" asked Beast Boy softly turning his head.

"It's me," replied Cyborg while walking into Terra's room. "You know she probably isn't coming back."

"There's always hope," Beast Boy said, looking Cyborg straight into the eyes.

"It would take a miracle, none of us have found any leads and-." Cyborg was cut off by the sound of the alarm.

Both Cyborg's eye and Beast Boy's belt began to flash red. The two titans ran out of Terra's room, through the halls, down the stairs and into the living room.

Robin was already at the titans' mainframe computer, in front of the couch. An image of Cinderblock destroying a car appeared on the large screen.

The four other titans were gathered around the boy wonder.

"Where is it?" questioned Raven.

"Sector 48," answered Robin typing on the mainframe computer's keyboard.

"That's where," Starfire began.

"Terra's grave is," finished Beast Boy with a solemn face.

**Author's note:** My first fan fiction. I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Still getting used to uploading and such


End file.
